My Prince
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: GKM Fill: Prince Blaine is arranged to be married to Crown Prince Kurt of an allied kingdom. The boys have never met before the month leading up to their wedding and they treat each other with shy awkwardness knowing that they're going to be husbands but they want to be happy together. Somebody else doesn't. Prompt inside.
1. Prologue: Arrangement

**Hey there! This is a new GKM prompt I'm filling. I'm probably writing far too many stories at once but I have nothing better to do with my time so... enjoy ^.^ This is just the short prologue, I don't know how often I'll be updating this but I hope you like it ayway.  
**

**Cover art is an amazing artwork done by jasric on DA. Check out the other art, its amazing.  
**

**Prompt:  
**

_There's some (amazing) fan art of Klaine as Disney Princes floating around for another story and I started thinking are always prompts/stories where one is the Prince but the other is not. But what if they were BOTH already Princes!?_

_So Blaine gets married off to Kurt (because Cooper is first in line to his kingdom and Kurt is Crown-Prince to his.) There should be adorable pre-wedding jitters and flirting and awkwardness because neither of them wanted this marriage but they both kind of like each other at first-site anyway._

_And there is adorable, nervous virginity loss wedding night sex. (I'd prefer bottom!kurt but switching is fine! or switching throughout the story. Basically going through all their *firsts* together.)_

_Kurt and Blaine start falling in love, but maybe there's an assassination attempt on Kurt's life sometime after the wedding , and people think Blaine is responsible for it. But someone is framing Blaine and Kurt doesn't want to believe Blaine is responsible because he's in love (and he didn't think he'd GET to marry and fall in love.) Then Blaine uncovers the assassination plot, clears his name. And Kurt KNEW it wasn't him. Or maybe they uncover the plot together!_

_And generally there's just lots of adorable "this is new and falling in love sex" after the wedding. And all sorts of getting to know one another stuff during the wedding preparations, and then more after they're married. All the usual Disney Royalty clichés. With a huge wedding. Dancing at Balls. Meeting the family. Kurt's kingdom loving him. Blaine winning everyone over. Kurt being the most beautiful thing Blaine's ever seen. (and even tho Kurt is going to be king, the relationship should still be on mostly equal footing, or at least show development towards that. )_

_also, i want them to fake sword fight for practice and then have sweaty sex on a field. Lol_

* * *

"Your Majesty! King Anderson of the Kingdom of Dalton has arrived as scheduled!" the young page announced in his still high-pitched voice. He bowed low to King Burt Hummel of McKinley as the King nodded to let the foreign leader in. The page scuttled away across the throne room and Burt glanced at the empty seat to his right sadly. It was still recent that his wife had passed and members of his kingdom's allied courts were appeared to offer their condolences. He figured that's what King Anderson was here for.

"His Royal Majesty King Nathaniel Anderson VII of the Kingdom of Dalton!" the page announced as the tall, regal man swept through the throne room and stopped before the dais where Burt was seated.

"Welcome Your Majesty," Burt greeted with a nod of his head. Nathaniel returned the nod.

"Your Majesty, I heard about the tragic passing of Queen Elizabeth, such a terrible thing, I do offer you my deepest condolences," Nathaniel said sombrely. Burt nodded again.

"Thank you very much. But I'm curious. You're the only monarch who has made the journey personally. Others only send emissaries or their heirs," Burt mused. "Why on Earth would you make the journey over the mountains to me?"

"There is a matter I wish to discuss," Nathaniel admitted. "My apologies for not writing to request audience but I was on my way to Carmel for negotiations with King St James and thought extending my journey would be prudent and easiest."

"What is this matter?"

"My youngest son, Blaine. He's thirteen this year and has been showing... tendencies towards the male gender," Nathaniel explained and Burt smiled. Of course he would come to Burt. It was well known that Burt's own heir, Prince Kurt had those same preferences, something Burt and Elizabeth had known since he was very young. "I've not come to you for advice but with a proposition. In order to further strengthen the alliance between our kingdoms I would like to offer Blaine's hand to your heir. He would make an excellent King Consort, I am sure."

Burt sat back in his seat and frowned thoughtfully. It was an excellent idea. Dalton and McKinley were two strong kingdoms but they paled in comparison to Carmel with was neither ally nor enemy and often sought to expand its borders. If McKinley and Dalton were to join their kingdoms directly via a marriage they would be much stronger than Carmel and King St James would not dare to challenge them.

Burt smiled and Nathaniel looked hopeful.

"This is an excellent idea my old friend!" he boomed and stood up. "It would make me happy to see Kurt with a companion anyway, he gets lonely a lot and hasn't come out of his room since his mother died. Let us go and draw up the papers and discuss the terms further over an ale."

"That sounds wonderful," Nathaniel smiled as Burt placed a hand on the other king's shoulder and led him to his chambers off the throne room to plan their sons' wedding.


	2. Chapter 1: Wondering

**Hello again! Sorry about taking a while. My brain decided that moving into a hiatus and not letting me write anything would be a great idea. But I got caught with some inspiration so here we are. You get to find out how both boys feel about their impending wedding. Thank you so much to everyone who favourite, followed and reviewed. You're all awesome and I hope you enjoy this.  
**

**Lessthanthree :)  
**

* * *

For the next three years Crown Prince Kurt Hummel of McKinley and Prince Blaine Anderson of Dalton spent time preparing for their wedding, neither knowing anything about the other, having never met once in their lives and only having seen paintings that were usually over the top versions of the individual painted so neither knew what to expect.

Blaine was slightly resentful of the fact that his father had gone to arrange a marriage to the most important prince he could find days after Blaine had told him he much preferred the company of men to women. Of course, as a prince he knew marrying for love was out but he had hoped that since he wasn't the heir to the throne he might get a little more say in who he married. Apparently not. He just hoped Prince Kurt wasn't anything like the arrogant Sebastian Smythe who made eyes at him every time they passed in the castle corridors.

Knowing that McKinley's wedding traditions were slightly different to Dalton's, Blaine spent a lot of time in the library, reading and discussing aspects with Santana, one of the servants assigned to him and a good friend. She was... not exactly helpful but good company nonetheless. His other servant Wes was far more helpful and even knew a little about the traditional McKinley dances, opting to help teach him while the Master of the Scrolls looked on in amusement and Santana laughed.

But he was not only reading about the ceremony he would be partaking in. He was reading the entire history of the kingdom, hoping to familiarise himself with everything before he became a member of their royal family.

"Not just any member," Santana reminded him. "You'll be Prince Consort and eventually King Consort. You'll be ruling by the side of the King. Just remember that."

"Yes, I am aware," Blaine responded drily, glancing up to see Santana scrawling mindlessly on his note taking parchment. "What are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself since you're being boring," she informed him without taking her eyes off whatever it was she was drawing.

"I was using that."

"It was blank."

"I just started reading. I intended to make notes."

"All you do is research and make notes. Can't we do something interesting?"

"No. This is going to be my home in less than a year's time, Santana. In fact in just two months we're making the journey to McKinley so I can live in the palace during the wedding preparations and get to know my future husband."

"Yes and Wes, Puck and I have to join you. Huzzah! What are the three of us supposed to do in McKinley while you're getting your honeymoon on with the future king?"

Blaine flushed deep red and returned his attention to the book he was reading while Santana smirked happily. He had been trying not to think at all about the wedding night yet Santana and his bodyguard and also sword master, Sir Puck, kept bringing it up just to see him turn scarlet and become flustered, possibly dropping anything in his hands or knocking over the nearest fragile object.

"I'm sure you'll find something – or someone – to your tastes to occupy your time," Blaine muttered rousing a cackle from Santana.

"Wow, if you'd put a little more sass into your tone that could have been quite the catty comeback," she teased. Blaine ignored her and returned to his reading but it was futile when soon the loud, raucous laughter of Sir Puck and Wesley floated towards them. Santana looked up with a smile, realising just as Blaine did that it meant study time was over.

"I won't know anything about McKinley at this rate," Blaine groaned but she either didn't hear him or chose to ignore as she grabbed his books and returned them to the shelves just as the two men, both several years older than the sixteen year old prince, reached them.

"Your Highness," Wes greeted, both he and Puck inclining their heads respectfully to Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine said tiredly.

"Cheer up, Your Highness," Puck said with a grin. "It's time for your sword practise. You'll need to match Prince Kurt since he'll probably be your sparring partner once you're wed and he has a year of training over you, also size."

Blaine looked up in surprise – he chose to ignore the jab at his skills with a blade, he knew he was competent and focused on the mention of Prince Kurt. "You've seen him?"

"I've been to McKinley before. Not terribly recently so he might not have grown much but he was bigger than you are now at fifteen so..." Puck shrugged. "He's seventeen now so he probably filled out and looks very kingly. He'll beat you with ease if you don't practise and won't that be shameful? Come along."

Blaine grumbled as he got to his feet to follow Puck out of the library. He continued trying to picture his future husband in his mind as they walked through the palace, adding Puck's new information into what he already knew but he couldn't seem to really imagine him properly. Wes and Santana's banter interrupted his thoughts anyway so he stopped trying. Soon enough he would see Prince Kurt and all his questions would be answered.

* * *

Kurt on the other hand as the heir to the throne had always known he wouldn't get a say in who he married. He was just grateful he was allowed to marry a man. He would be required to conceive a child of his blood with a suitable Lady of the courts but he and his future husband would decide that together with his father when the time came for him to produce an heir. Thankfully that was a long way off. Right now he only had to worry about whether or not his future husband was an asshole who wouldn't be able to handle being the King Consort rather than an actual King.

It was just over two months until Kurt would lay eyes on the Dalton Prince and he'd given up trying to find out his character or his appearance. As far as he knew King Nathaniel had kept his youngest son out of the public eye mostly so very few people knew anything about him. Kurt really hoped he wasn't a spoilt brat or it was be hell. At least if he was unbearable he only had to spend one night in bed with the man to consummate the marriage. He did dream of having a man who he was be able to one day fall in love with and who he would enjoy sharing a bed with each night, silent hours fills with soft touches and kisses. He knew it was a ridiculous fantasy but it kept him sane in this time.

That and visiting his mother's tomb.

Kurt sat outside the white marble entrance in the royal burial grounds outside the palace grounds. He leant on the door and raised his face to the sky, letting the sunlight warm his skin. Summer was the perfect time for his wedding and the weather was just starting to show the first signs. It made his impending nuptials seem very real to him.

"Your Highness!"

Kurt lowered his head to look towards Nick and Jeff, his bodyguards. They were keeping a respectful distance up the cobblestone path to give him his privacy and he knew they would only interrupt with good reason.

"Your Highness, the Lady Quinn is approaching, do you wish for us to send her away?" Nick wondered.

"No of course not, Sir Nick," Kurt called back. "Lady Quinn is my oldest friend, you know this. Her comfort is the best for me now."

The pair of knights nodded at him and Kurt stood, brushing off his breeches and waiting for Quinn to arrive. She smiled at him and gestured that he could sit back down, she didn't mind. She even joined him, letting her skirts billow around her as she knelt before sitting back against the tomb beside Kurt.

"I wondered if I would find you out here again," Quinn mused. "Does your wedding upset you this much?"

"I'm... concerned," Kurt replied hesitantly. "I've known my whole life I wouldn't get to choose but it doesn't change the fact that it's so soon and I... I know nothing about Prince Blaine except that he's a year younger than I am."

Quinn nodded, her beautiful face kind as she looked at him. "Well then you shouldn't worry."

Kurt blinked, taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

"You just admitted yourself that you know nothing about the man. There is as much chance of him being wonderful as there is of him being awful and I feel that if you worry yourself sick over the latter then you'll run away before you even get the chance to find out."

Kurt chuckled warmly. "Why is that you always know better than I do?"

"I'm a woman Kurt, I thought that was obvious."

They both laughed and Kurt put an arm about Quinn in a very un-Courtly act to squeeze her gently in thanks. It is not a move he would have performed in public but he always felt free to rid himself of the courtier mask when he was visiting his mother. It was something both the King and Queen had always warned him off: never lose who you are to the Mask of Court. He always made time to just relax and forget the politics of the palace and his life as heir. Quinn was one of the few he felt comfortable enough with to let his mask drop.

"The King was requesting your presence," Quinn informed him softly. "I think he has more questions about the celebration ball."

Kurt groaned.

"I wish he would wait until Prince Blaine and his party arrive so we can make the decisions together," Kurt muttered. "It's his wedding too."

Quinn laughed lightly as Kurt stood and offered her his hand helping her to her feet.

"It's funny that you want to be so accommodating to him when you're also very worried that you'll hate him," she mused.

"Yes, well... I don't want him to hate me," Kurt shrugged. "I shouldn't keep Father waiting. Shall I accompany you back to the palace, my Lady?" Kurt held out his arm and Quinn mockingly curtseyed to him before accepting it and walking with him back to the palace, both of them discussing the merits of having Lady Rachel Berry banned from performing at Kurt and Blaine's wedding ball.


	3. Chapter 2: First Sight

**Look! Another chapter of this story! And the boys are finally meeting. After this we'll have a couple of 'getting to know you' chapters where you guys get to meet all of Kurt's friends when he introduces Blaine to them. Then we'll be getting into the smut :) Enjoy.****  
**

**Lessthanthree  
**

* * *

The trip from Dalton to McKinley took an entire week on horseback but since Blaine was being accompanied by his parents and older brother they required the entire Royal Procession – several carriages for the members of the family, the Royal Guard as well as Cooper and Blaine's personal guards, the Queen's maids in waiting and personal staff and all of Blaine's personal staff since they would be relocating permanently to his new kingdom with him – and this meant it would take nearly two weeks to make the journey. So a month and a half out from Blaine and Prince Kurt's wedding the large party set out on the main trade route from Dalton's capital into the capital of McKinley.

Blaine looked out the window of his carriage to where Puck was riding beside it, eyes constantly scanning the trees beside the road. Blaine turned his eyes to Wes and Santana opposite him and they offered encouraging smiles.

"You're even more nervous now, aren't you?" Wes teased. Blaine nodded, wringing his hands together and looking back out the window.

"What if he doesn't like me?" he whispered. "What if he's mean? Cruel? What if he doesn't treat me like an equal?"

Santana reached over and stopped his fingers from strangling each other.

"Then I will end him," she promised.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "And be hung for treason." He had another thought. "What if _I_ don't like him?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "You worry too much about stupid things."

"Blaine, I've heard that Prince Kurt is polite, compassionate, kind-hearted and brave. He's also apparently very stubborn. But none of those things tell me he will be a bad husband to you and I doubt you will dislike him, you don't dislike anybody," Wes soothed. "Why are you suddenly so upset?"

Blaine shrugged one shoulder. "It's so close now. I'm going to marry him in six weeks and I know next to nothing about him. I know more about his father and his family history than him. What if he thinks I'm stupid or annoying, or young?"

"He's only just over a year older than you, my Prince, you'll probably find you have much in common. Just stop panicking. Wait until you meet him before you make these judgements."

Blaine nodded but it didn't stop him from worrying.

That night however worries about how he and Prince Kurt would get along were thrown from his head. Lying away in his room that he was sharing with Wes and Puck at a small, roadside, inn he could hear the sound of hooves. He climbed out of bed to peer out the window, curious as to who would be riding in so late.

In the darkness he could barely make out the shapes of several riders. They were all cloaked so he couldn't tell much else. They circled the royal carriages several times – one of them tapped at the painted crest on the side of the closest one – before riding into the forest. Blaine waited, wondering if they were coming back as a dark feeling crept into his gut. Why were they so interested in his family's crest on the carriage?

When they didn't return he decided to ignore his slight fear, deciding the travellers simply knew of his upcoming nuptials and wanted to be the first to spread the gossip about him heading to meet Prince Kurt and his family prior to the wedding. He went to bed, pretending the clawing was simply the same nerves from earlier about Kurt.

Yet the thoughts of the riders didn't leave him for the entire trip to McKinley.

* * *

Castle McKinley was huge and built high up on a hill so Kurt was able to take a seat by a window in one of the towers and see down past the town to the main road. He chose this seat because his betrothed Prince Blaine and his family were supposed to be arriving sometime before noon – a rider had come the previous night to inform how far away they were.

A lavish feast had been prepared to welcome Dalton's royal family. During this feast Kurt was expected to sit beside Prince Blaine and attempt to get to know him while surrounded with people's voices and laughter. He knew it would be impossible in such a setting and Crown Prince Cooper or King Nathanial would probably claim his attention for most of the feast due to his ranking higher than Blaine.

Kurt hoped he would get the chance to ask Blaine to walk with him in the gardens so they might have some privacy – providing Blaine's own bodyguards were as subtle as Nick and Jeff – to talk.

But for now he wanted to know exactly when they were coming down the road so he could gather himself into a much calmer state than he was in at present. He found it impossible. He was getting far too antsy waiting up in the tower too but couldn't bring himself to leave.

There was a gentle tapping at the door and Nick poked his head in.

"Mercedes is here, she's worried about you."

"Let her in."

Mercedes, a large black girl who was the only servant Kurt trusted to care for his vast wardrobe and also one of his closest friends, stepped into the tower and shut the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" she wondered, studying his face.

Kurt hummed. "I'm a worse version of myself that I've been for weeks. I think I'll actually feel better once they're here and all my questions can finally be answered."

"I thought as much. Why don't you come down to the kitchens? Cook Rose noted you ate no breakfast this morning and is determined to see food in you since they won't be here for several hours yet and the fest won't be until tonight so they can rest when they arrive."

Kurt sighed and looked back out the window for a moment before returning his gaze to his friend.

"I wish to stay here but... perhaps you could bring me food?" Kurt requested with a hopeful smile.

"Of course, Your Highness. Anything in particular?"

"Has Madam Rose made those sweetcakes that I enjoy? With butter and honey?"

"I'm sure she would love to make that for you if she hasn't already." Mercedes curtseyed and promised to return soon, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts once again. His biggest concern at this point in time was that Prince Blaine wouldn't like his designs for their wedding clothes. He knew he was being rather irrational but he'd been struck with inspiration the night before and had designed them and planned to ask his groom's opinion sometime soon so they could be made if he liked them – _if_ he liked them.

Kurt shook his head, amused at his own wild thoughts. This is what happened when he spent restless nights tossing and turning instead of sleeping.

Mercedes soon returned and he ate while keeping watch, his eyes trained onto the road, waiting for the royal procession bearing the Dalton sigil to appear. At mid morning Kurt finally saw the first Dalton soldiers appear on the horizon. He was sure it was them, even from this distance. When several carriages followed them, each heavily guarded he knew it was them.

Kurt leapt to his feet and hurried out of the tower.

It would still be a while before they reached the palace but he needed to change into something more suitable for meeting his betrothed and his future family by law. As he changed he noticed his hands were shaking and he took some time to calm himself before heading down to the entrance hall where his father, step-mother and step-brother were already waiting to receive the Anderson family.

Other nobles were gathering, interested in seeing the youngest Dalton prince. Among them Kurt spotted Lady Quinn and Lady Rachel, with them Quinn's handmaiden Brittany. They smiled warmly at Kurt as he nodded to them politely.

"Father," Kurt greeted with a smile, coming to stand beside the King. Burt smiled back at him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Kurt whispered, hoping nobody was close enough to listen. As far as the people at Court knew, he was very ready for this wedding and had no misgivings whatsoever. He would rather their opinions remain that way, he did not want to be yet another source for Court gossip.

Burt chuckled and went to speak but a page hurried in and announced that they were all outside, ready to come in.

King Nathaniel was first, shaking hands with Burt, kissing Carole's hand before being introduced to Kurt and Finn and shaking their hands, giving Kurt a nod and warm smile. Kurt returned it as best he could, hoping his nerves weren't shining through and he tried not to crane his head to look around the king to find Prince Blaine.

"May I introduce my wife, Queen Lucille," Nathaniel announced. "And my sons, Cooper and Blaine."

Kurt's eyes finally landed on the shortest of the royal family standing in front of their guards and servants.

His breath caught.

Prince Blaine was definitely not what he had been expecting. He was shorter than Kurt but of a stockier build with golden skin and thick, black curls tamed neatly on his head. Kurt barely noticed he was supposed to greet Lucille and Cooper but nobody seemed to mind when he stepped forward and bowed slightly to Blaine.

"Prince Blaine," he greeted, searching all over his handsome face. The younger prince looked just as taken-aback as Kurt as he studied him.

"Your Highness," Blaine said softly in a velvety voice, returning the bow.

Kurt didn't have time to do or say anything else because the Andersons and their party were being swept away to go to their rooms and someone being sent to tend to their horses and take their carriages to where the Hummels stored theirs.

Kurt watched Blaine walk away, irritated that nobody seemed to care that he just wanted a chance to talk to him but took comfort in that fact that Blaine was being placed in the rooms next to his own so that he wouldn't have to move far away their wedding.

"What do you think?" Finn asked, coming to stand next to his brother.

"Definitely not what I was expecting," Kurt smiled up at him. "What about you?"

"You'll look good together. I hope he's right for you." Finn's words were an uncommon sign of his concern for Kurt's future happiness. He was lucky, he bore none of Burt's blood and so had no claim to the throne so he could marry whomever he wanted as long as she was of noble blood. Kurt knew he would one day marry Lady Rachel, they were a good match and they were happy together. Finn only wanted the same for his brother despite his having no choice in his husband.

"So do I," Kurt replied, eyes back on the spot where Blaine had disappeared.

* * *

Blaine strained his head to look back when he reached the top of the steps. Prince Kurt was talking to his step-brother Lord Finn. Blaine just wanted to go back down there and stare at him for as long as he could.

Prince Kurt was so beautiful. His skin was perfect porcelain. His eyes a glittering mixture of blue and green and grey and yellow – a colour all of its own, he would need to make up a name for such a magical colour. His hair and clothes perfect. He was the most stunning prince Blaine had ever laid eyes on and he managed to look gentle and regal at the same time.

And the look of wonder on his face when he'd looked at Blaine. Did that mean he was just as pleased with their first sight of each other as he was?

"Come on, Prince Blaine," the serving girl said, smiling warmly. "You've been placed in the small set of rooms next to Prince Kurt's."

Blaine's heart lifted. He would be right next to Kurt.

"Thank you," Blaine said. Wes, Santana and Puck were being roomed elsewhere so he was on his own for now but he did not need Puck with him at all times here. Besides later he would be meeting with Kurt's bodyguards so they could coordinate. Santana and Wes would be remaining his personal servants but would also pick up other palace roles so they were being taken to meet with Madam Rose he was told, to be introduced to the other servants.

The serving girl curtseyed as they reached his door.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Prince Blaine?" she asked.

"What's your name?" Blaine wondered.

"Marley, my Prince."

"Thank you, Marley. I would really appreciate a bath after my journey so I can prepare for the feast," Blaine said.

"Of course, Prince Blaine. Someone will be bringing your things up to your rooms shortly. I will send for water to be sent along with them." She dropped into one last curtsey before leaving. Blaine went into his rooms and sighed with relief at having to let go of his decorum.

He pulled off his travelling boots with grunts of relief and went into the bedchamber. He didn't want to climb onto the bed in his travelling clothes smelling of dust and horses but it looked so inviting. Surely a nap before the feast would not be wrong?

Soon enough his trunks arrived. There were quite a few of them compared to the rest of his family since all his possessions had been brought along for him. He sorted through them until he found something comfortable so he could rest and then went to the bathroom where one of the servants was filling the tub with water for him. He bowed to Blaine before scurrying out, leaving the prince to wash in peace.

As he did he thought of right next door where Kurt would be. And soon he would be too. Just through the wall was where he would share a bed with Kurt.

He shivered slightly at the thought. It was scary to think that he would have to stop being so bashful in one month's time. Consummating their marriage was essential so he needed to not be so afraid of the act.

As he dressed he heard footsteps and the door to the rooms next to his open and close.

Kurt.

Blaine froze and waited. Soon the door reopened and closed and there was a moment of silence before someone rapped on the door his receiving room. He stumbled over one of his trunks in an effort to rush there. He paused and took a deep breath before he opened it.

His heart fell when he saw it wasn't Kurt but a guard with dark hair. The guard raised an eyebrow at his state of undress. Blaine flushed and straightened up. He was a prince damn it and sure, this wasn't suitable attire to be in public in but he was in his own rooms, he could wear what he wanted.

"Yes?" Blaine questioned.

"His Royal Highness Prince Kurt would like to invite you to share lunch with him in his private rooms," the young guard announced, snapping to appropriate respect and attention.

"Um... I..." Blaine glanced back to where the large, soft bed was beckoning to him.

"His Highness understands that you are tired and he means the invitation to be for whenever you feel rested enough to join him, if you would like it," the guard added.

Blaine smiled. "Then yes. Tell His Highness that I simply wish to rest for one hour and then I would like to share lunch with him."

The guard saluted him and walked back to Kurt's rooms, knocking before entering. Blaine glanced at the door before retreated into his rooms to sleep for a short time.

* * *

Just over an hour after Blaine accepted Kurt's invitation he was escorted into the room by Kurt's guards. Kurt sent them away as soon as he was inside before smiling warmly at Blaine and gesturing into his entertaining room. The windows were opened to let bright sunshine pour in and plates of food were laid out on the table, two pillows on the floor for them to sit comfortably.

Blaine smiled at the set up.

"Your High-"

"Stop, right there," Kurt protested, holding up a hand. "Right now, I'm Kurt and you're Blaine. We're going to be married in just over a month and we know nothing about each other. That's why I invited you to lunch. Tonight at the feast my attention is going to be spread so thin due to the amount of people so we probably won't be able to talk much and I want to smooth over the awkwardness before then... if that's okay?"

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times as he met Kurt's sincere gaze. He couldn't find the words to articulate how much that meant to him and the relief that Kurt was nothing like his worst pessimism had made him believe so he just nodded and went to sit.

Kurt grinned and sat opposite him.

"So, I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm seventeen, spring born and I like clothes," Kurt said. Blaine blinked in surprise but caught on when Kurt gestured to him.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, sixteen, winter born and I like horses?" It sounded more like a question and Kurt giggled. Blaine smiled at the sound. "Well, I used to like horses two weeks ago. Now I'm kind of sick of them."

That brought proper laughter as Kurt poured iced lemon water for them both.

"I don't blame you. It's a long way from Dalton to here," Kurt replied. "As selfish as it is, I'm glad it's you who had to make the journey and not myself, I'm not fond of travelling."

"So... does that mean you don't like the outdoors?"

"No, I love being outside. I even like campfires and sleeping under the stars every now and then but travelling is not something I enjoy." Kurt shrugged. "Make of it what you will. Unfortunately, I will be King one day so travelling is inevitable."

"True," Blaine agreed. "Though travelling allows you to meet new people."

Kurt hummed in agreement and offered Blaine one of the sandwiches.

They continued to talk this way, sharing small facts about themselves so that by the time they separated to dress for the feast, Kurt waiting outside Blaine's door to accompany him, they felt comfortable enough that sitting beside each other for the night would not be weird.

Kurt had been right, Cooper and Nathaniel commanded most of his attention for the night but Blaine was content to sneak glances at Kurt and listen to the lilt of his beautiful voice as he shared stories and laughed at Cooper's dumb jokes.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...


	4. Chapter 3: Budding Love

**Oh yeah! So proud of myself. This week: finished packing for uni, finished Waiting, and today have updated 3/4 WIPs and started the HMH oneshots :) So happy ^.^ And "Naked" in 14.5 hours :) Please enjoy a sickly sweet chapter of the boys getting to know each other ^.^  
**

* * *

After the final course had been cleared away, Burt stood and clapped his hands. Silence fell and everyone stood, allowing the servants to move the tables away to clear the floor for the dancing that traditionally followed the feast. It was especially important tonight as it would be the first of many public events Kurt and Blaine would attend as part of their "courting" in the month leading up to their wedding.

Burt held his hand out to Queen Lucille and King Nathanial offered his to Carole. Kurt and Cooper were the next who had to join the kings on the floor before everybody else could join so Kurt took a breath and stood, formally offering his hand to Blaine and he felt a swoop in his stomach when Blaine blushed and eagerly took Kurt's hand, making it clear he had no qualms about them dancing together.

Cooper invited Quinn to dance with him and as they made their way onto the floor ahead of Kurt and Blaine, Kurt couldn't help but admire how well the Crown Prince's dark looks and Quinn's fair appearance complemented each other.

Kurt was more than surprised to find that Blaine not only knew the steps to McKinley's traditional dances but was quite adept at them. He was further surprised when, mentioning this to his betrothed, the prince blushed deeply and averted his eyes. Kurt automatically pulled him a little closer, making his cheeks darken further.

"What is it?" Kurt asked. "Tell me."

"I- I spent the last few months doing a lot of research. I didn't want you to think I was completely ignorant and incompetent... I was worried you wouldn't..." Blaine trailed off and refused to finish his sentence.

"Come on, you were worried I wouldn't what?"

"Like me," Blaine whispered.

Kurt felt relief rush through him yet again that day.

"I had the same worries," Kurt assured him, he leant forward to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I thought you would hate everything about me or that I would hate you and we would be miserable together. I find myself relieved for the first time in my life that I was completely, utterly wrong."

Blaine smiled.

"And researching my kingdom is nothing to be embarrassed about," Kurt continued. "I'm incredibly happy you chose to do so since it lets me know you're not going to be completely miserable here. One day you're going to be my King Consort, ruling by my side so it makes sense for you to want to know as much as you can. You... you do want to be here, don't you?"

Blaine frowned a little. "At first I was annoyed because my father didn't even discuss it with me but then I realised it was probably the best I could hope for and I didn't want to be miserable in the life I had no choice in so I wanted to make the most of it."

Kurt smiled. "I understand."

The dance finished and all the couples separated to applaud lightly before the next song began. Kurt turned to Blaine and offered his hand.

"Would you like to walk with me now that we've completed our duties for the evening?" Kurt requested.

"Of course," Blaine replied, accepting his hand and crooking his arm to tuck Kurt's hand into. Kurt smiled with surprise and happiness, accepting Blaine's arm and they exited the hall together, ignoring the curious looks of some of the nobles they passed.

"So, I know a bit about Dalton," Kurt said as they headed out of the entrance hall and into the grounds, Puck, Nick and Jeff discreetly slipping out behind them and following in the shadows. "The history and culture but I think I know next to nothing about it when I really think about it. So, tell me about your homeland."

Blaine studied his face for a moment as if he was trying to see how genuine Kurt was being before launching into a description of the land and the people and the festivals. Kurt listened with rapt attention but also found himself drawn to watching Blaine's facial expressions and hand gestures as he spoke – those were almost more interesting than the information he was receiving about Dalton. Kurt realised if Blaine was this enthusiastic and, really, just plain adorable, all the time then he would enjoy being married to him very much. Perhaps this was someone he could completely be himself around, share concerns with and search for resolutions together – a true partner of marriage.

They continued walking around the grounds for a long time, talking about their kingdoms, until Nick warily approached.

"Your Highnesses," he said. "It's getting late. You both need to be up early tomorrow."

It was as close to telling Kurt what to do as the guard would dare but Kurt recognised the suggestion as sensible and they turned and headed back into the castle. At Kurt's door they stopped and Blaine took his hand and kissed it gently.

"I look forward to seeing you in the morning," he said with a shy smile.

"Would you care to join me for breakfast before we meet with our fathers?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to the side with a smile that made Blaine's heart skip a beat.

"Of course."

"I'll send someone for you then. Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt."

They lingered for a little longer before Kurt entered his rooms, leaning against the door once it was shut and smiling softly. Today had most definitely not been what he expected.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Kurt and Blaine spent most of their time together going over wedding preparations. Blaine was amused by Kurt's perfectionist attitude towards the chosen decorations and flower arrangements and he was happy to go along with whatever Kurt wanted.

"Stop agreeing with me," Kurt protested one day as they were going over the guest list and deciding on seating arrangements for the ball.

Blaine looked up with wide eyes. "What?"

"You're allowed to have an opinion, Blaine. I want to hear it."

Blaine blushed lightly. "Well... I've never really thought a lot about the kind of wedding I want. I'm happy with whatever you want since you actually seem to know."

Kurt frowned. "Blaine, I left all of these decisions until you were here because I wanted your input. I'll admit, I've always dreamed about what my wedding would be like... but I want you to be happy with it, too; that is so much more important to me."

Blaine studied his face and smiled softly. "Okay... Can we sit the Smythes as far away from us as possible?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course we can. And I think sitting King St James' heir Jesse on the opposite side of the room to my brother is important."

"Why?"

Kurt glanced up and met Blaine's eyes. He opened his mouth to respond but then glanced around at the other people around them in the library.

"I'll have to tell you later," he said with a smile. "It's kind of private."

Blaine nodded and smiled, secretly pleased to be let in on a secret.

"Hey... would you like to meet some of my friends?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Of course," Blaine replied. "Only if you want to meet mine too."

Kurt nodded and stood, holding his hand out to Blaine. "Where are Wes and Santana?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." Blaine smiled. He missed his friends. He'd been so busy with the wedding that he hadn't had any time to check on how Wes and Santana were settling into the palace. It made him happy that Kurt was interested in meeting them.

"We shall go search them out then and then I can introduce all of you at once," Kurt decided, taking Blaine's arm in both of his and smiling brightly at him. Blaine smiled back automatically and spoke before he even realised what he was saying.

"I want to love you," he blurted out.

Kurt stopped and half smiled, half frowned, clearly confused.

"What?" he wondered. "You want-"

"Well, it's much too early for me to say that I love you or even that I'm falling in love with you so... I want to love you." Blaine blushed. "That was so stupid."

"No... that was sweet." Kurt leant close and brushed his lips on Blaine's cheek hesitantly. "I want to love you, too. I was so scared we wouldn't even get along... all I could realistically hope for was a friend but... I can see myself loving you."

Blaine felt like skipping but that wasn't exactly an appropriate action for a prince so he settled for smiling and deciding to do a celebratory dance later when he was alone in his rooms.

They found Santana and Wes in the kitchens bickering over something.

"Guys!" Blaine snapped after several failed attempts at getting their attention. They both stopped trying to see who could burst Blaine's eardrums first and turned to look at him. Wes flushed and straightened up, bowing respectfully to Kurt and Blaine.

"Your Highnesses, I am so sorry," he said.

"I'm not," Santana sniffed. Wes kicked her and she glared at him before curtseying to the princes with a dramatic eye roll.

Blaine felt so embarrassed that he refused to look at Kurt but then he heard a giggle spout from Kurt and the Crown Prince clapped a hand to his mouth to smother the next bout that tried to escape but his eyes were sparkling with delight. He managed to swallow his amusement enough for Blaine to introduce the three properly but as they started walking towards the stables where Kurt was sure his own friends were, he leant over to Blaine to whisper in his ear.

"I _love_ them," he giggled. "They'll liven up this place something fierce."

Blaine beamed at Kurt and took his hand shyly. Kurt smiled down at their clasped hands before entwining their fingers, refusing to look at Blaine to see his reaction – he could pull away if he wanted to.

"So, what was it this time?" Blaine asked over the top of Santana making retching noises and Wes trying not to laugh at her.

"Santana's got a crush," Wes said immediately. "Hey!" Santana had punched him in the arm and he gave her an indignant look as he rubbed his arm. "It's the truth. Some serving girl for one of the Ladies."

"Brittany?" Kurt wondered.

Santana's eyes snapped to Kurt then she looked away, blushing angrily.

"That's a yes," Blaine chuckled. He turned to Kurt, knowing his questions were probably directed towards his betrothed. "What's she like?"

"Britt? She's sweet, really. Sometimes I worry about where her head is at but she's harmless," Kurt shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Um... it's probably better for you to see that for yourself. Brittany lives in a very special world filled with rainbows and magic... I worry that someday that'll be dangerous for her. But she's so optimistic and sunny that I can't help but let her go along as she is. The palace would be so depressing without her smile."

"She sounds perfect for you San," Blaine decided, looking at his friend. "Have you spoken to her?"

Santana folded her arms, ignoring him. Wes snickered.

"They walked into each other this morning in front of the laundry room. Santana started to apologise and then stopped talking when she got a proper look at the girl who proceeded to tell her it was alright, she often walks into people when she's too busy looking for fairies on the ground to watch where she's going," Wes explained. Blaine held back his laugh for Santana's sake and was supremely happy that Kurt did the same.

"So... in other words, no she hasn't?" Blaine questioned. Wes nodded. "San, go and talk to her."

"I can introduce the pair of you," Kurt offered. Santana just shot him a dark look and opened her mouth to deliver what was probably something very insulting that would have her thrown in the dungeon but Wes kicked her again to silence her. She swallowed back her insult.

"Thank you," she choked out instead before glaring off to the side.

Kurt frowned slightly and looked at Blaine questioningly.

"You'll get used to her," Blaine promised. Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Ah, here we are," he grinned as they reached the large stable building. Kurt dragged Blaine inside excitedly followed by Wes and Santana. Inside were Kurt's stepbrother Lord Finn, Lady Rachel Berry, Mercedes, Marley and Sam, the man in charge of the stables. They were all sitting at a table drinking chilled cordial and laughing merrily. Blaine felt a little intimidated – he was expected to become a part of such a close knit circle?

"Kurt!" was the chorus when they all noticed him. Blaine smiled. So Kurt allowed his servant friends to call him by his name in private? Good. Another reason they fit well together. Blaine, Santana, Wes and Puck were introduced to each other people who smiled invitingly. Puck, Nick and Jeff were still technically on duty so they remained close to the door, all scanning different areas periodically so everyone relocated closer to them so they could feel a part of the gathering.

Blaine was surprised to find he and his friends from Dalton fit perfectly with these people. Kurt said Lady Quinn and Brittany usually spent time with them too as well as Artie, the Master of the Scrolls in charge of the library but they were busy today.

Kurt took Blaine's hand again during conversation and began playing with his fingers, making Blaine blush and smile. Everyone smirked a little at the sight but did not draw attention to it – nobody wanted to ruin the way things were progressing for the princes both of whom were quite content to focus on each other, oblivious to the conversations around them.

It came time for them disperse and dress for the dinner banquet. It wasn't a lavish feast as on the first day but it was rare that the King cancelled the evening banquet, the few times he did it always stirred gossip mongers in Court so having it was easier than not. Kurt and Blaine entered together once again, taking their seats beside each other.

Nathaniel drew them into conversation as soon as the first course was served.

"How are the wedding plans, boys?" he wondered.

"Coming along fantastically," Kurt responded. "Though your son seems to be very quiet on his opinions. I fear he thinks I might refuse to marry him should he disagree with me."

Nathaniel chuckled. "He's always been a bit like that. Just you wait until you two get to know each other better, he'll talk your ear off."

"Dad," Blaine complained quietly. They were in public so he was technically required to address the king by his title but the conversation around them was loud enough that nobody would hear. Nathaniel just laughed at Blaine's whine and winked at Kurt.

"You keep him on his toes, okay Your Highness?"

"You bet, Your Majesty," Kurt responded, sending Blaine a teasing smile. Blaine's heart warmed at the sight and he hardly noticed Nathaniel's eye roll and deliberate turn in his seat to speak with Cooper and Burt, leaving Kurt and Blaine in their own world, talking quietly and exchanging small smiles throughout dinner.

Blaine expressed a desire to see the township since he'd barely seen a thing from his carriage on the way through.

"Tomorrow we will go down," Kurt promised. "I'm due a visit there anyway. I can't have the people thinking I've become a snob, now can I?"

"Nobody could ever think that," Blaine replied automatically averting his gaze once he'd spoken.

"Thank you," Kurt said, alleviating his embarrassment. "You'll love it. It's a beautiful place. I have to take you to the bakery I love. They make the best sweetcakes."

Blaine nodded in agreement. He would honestly go along with whatever Kurt wanted as long as he got to spend time with him.

So the next day they took horses out to the town accompanied by extra guards. Kurt showed Blaine around and was delighted to find he was a hit with the townspeople who wished them all their best in their upcoming marriage. A little girl shyly approached Blaine and gave him a sunflower which the prince accepted graciously, she dashed back to her mother, blushing but grinning.

"They love you," Kurt sighed happily. "Come on, I'll show you that bakery." He took Blaine's arm to lead him down a side street.

Blaine started to feel uneasy as they left the main thoroughfare. They had their guards with him but he couldn't help but feel they were being watched. Kurt noticed him tense up and gave him a curious look. Blaine just shook his head, glancing around warily.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt whispered when they reached the bakery.

"Can we get those sweetcakes to go? I want to go back to the palace," Blaine murmured. "I feel like we're being followed."

"What?" Puck demanded. "Who did you see?"

"No one," Blaine protested. "It's just a feeling."

The McKinley guards besides Nick and Jeff exchanged raised eyebrows and Kurt noticed, whirling around with a glare that made even Blaine step back in shock.

"Do you have a problem?" he demanded.

"No, Your Highness," they all responded immediately.

"Good, then go do your job and make sure nobody is following us. Nick, please go and purchase some sweetcakes. Blaine and I will go back to the horses so we can go home," Kurt ordered, voice firm and, for the first time since Blaine had met him, laced with the commanding tone of a king. Nick went inside the bakery to buy Kurt's favourite treat while half the guard scouted around and the other half escorted the princes back to their horses.

"It's okay," Kurt soothed. "Why do you feel like we're being followed?"

Blaine glanced around warily. "Can I tell you when we get back?"

Kurt nodded, looking worried. They rode back in silence and Kurt took Blaine into the gardens, dismissing most of the guard and pleased that Nick, Jeff and Puck all had the ability to be good guards while giving the boys privacy.

They shared the sweetcakes while Blaine was silent. He finally sighed and looked at Kurt.

"On the way here we stayed mostly at taverns," Blaine explained. "And about seven nights out of the eleven it took to get here I would be woken up by people arriving late to where we were staying but they never came inside, they always lingered outside around our carriage for a little while before heading into the tavern's yard to camp. The first time I didn't think much of it but it kept happening and I'm sure it was the same people."

Kurt stared at him. "Blaine, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was more worried about you liking me to be honest."

"As flattered as I am, this is serious. We need to tell our fathers. Come on."

"No! Kurt, don't."

"Blaine, today you were sure someone was following us." Kurt stood and held out his hand. "Don't make me order you. If this is something innocent then it won't hurt but if it is something sinister, and since it has you so worried I'm sure it is, then someone has to know."

"Kurt, I'm being paranoid. Please. I didn't see then for the last three nights. They must have split off when we reached the intersecting trade route to Carmel. It was nothing. Don't worry."

Kurt gave Blaine a stern look but he just gazed up at him pleadingly and he eventually nodded and sat back down.

"But if you feel like that again, I'm going to my father whether you like it or not," Kurt said sternly.

"Of course," Blaine agreed. "It's nothing. I guess I'm just not used to being outside palace walls."

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look. "You'll get used to it. I love going into town."

Blaine nodded, glad to have distracted Kurt. He just didn't need anything ruining their wedding. The guests would all start arriving soon and he was starting to become really nervous about the whole ordeal.


	5. Chapter 4: Firsts

**YES! I finished the chapter! Yay! This is just a shortish filler because the next chapter is the wedding + the wedding night. We get to meet Lord Smythe and some other major players so keep your eyes peeled... however I don't know when that chapter will be out so please be patient. Uni is harder work than I expected - no that I'm complaining I love it, but it's just that I barely have time to write. The next Glee fic I update will probably be INLYG or Dial 1 For Fun (that's a story on my tumblr if anybody's interested in friends with benefits!Klaine). Okay, enjoy this sweet, fluffy chapter!  
**

* * *

When nobles started arriving from all the neighbouring kingdoms in preparation of the wedding Blaine was finally able to observe Kurt in his natural state. He flitted around the people during welcoming feasts, talking and laughing, charming everyone he spoke to. Blaine tagged along beside him, Kurt's hands wrapped almost possessively around his arm as he introduced Blaine to everyone – meaning several princesses and noblewomen who found Blaine rather attractive and batted their eyes at him, making flirtatious remarks.

Blaine was highly amused by how jealous Kurt seemed when he danced with the Princess from another kingdom, Tina. He observed his betrothed speaking with Cooper and shooting dark looks towards the pretty girl twirling around the floor with Blaine.

As soon as the dance was done Blaine strode over to Kurt and pulled him onto the dance floor for the next set, holding him close and grinning.

"I had no idea you were such a jealous creature," he mused. Kurt flushed and stared down at their feet in a very unprincely manner.

"She had her hands all over you, batting her eyes and pouting her lips," Kurt grumbled. "Only I'm allowed to touch you."

"And only your eyes can charm me. You have nothing to fear," Blaine said. He decided to throw away his decorum for a time and rested their foreheads together until he could rub the tips of their noses against each other. "Besides, women, beautiful and charming as they are, hold no appeal for me, especially not in the face of my heavenly, soon-to-be husband."

Kurt blushed again, eyes sparkling happily.

Blaine's heart sped a little as Kurt's arm tightened around him. He wanted nothing more than to press their bodies tightly together but such a thing would be terribly scandalous in public, especially of two princes. He wanted some privacy to try something he'd been thinking about a lot lately.

"Walk with me?" he requested softly. Kurt nodded and accepted Blaine's arm as they exited the hall, Puck, Nick and Jeff ghosting behind them subtly. Blaine led Kurt into the gardens to walk as they had the first night they attended a feast together. Blaine felt nervous and shifted slightly, glancing back at their guards. They all seemed to register Blaine's mood and dropped further back as the princes reached the large fountain that adorned the gardens. Kurt tugged Blaine's arm to sit.

Blaine could hardly see either of their three guards and so he took a deep breath and turned to Kurt who was studying him with a confused smile.

"Is something the matter? You seem... off." He reached a hand out and caressed Blaine's cheek tenderly. "No fever I see, so you mustn't be sick."

"I'm in good health, my prince, I assure you," Blaine replied with a shy smile. "I just find myself overcome with worry."

Kurt's smile turned into a frown. "About the riders who followed you?"

"No." Blaine shook his head and took Kurt's hand from his cheek, kissing his knuckles tenderly to avoid the older prince's eyes. "I would very much like to kiss you if you would let me but... I'm concerned I won't be any good at it."

"You've never been kissed before?"

Blaine couldn't identify Kurt's tone and he refused to meet his eyes, flushing deep red in shame as he answered.

"I have been kissed but it was not of my own volition and I hardly kissed back." Blaine knew he sounded bitter but he couldn't help it when he recalled Lord Smythe's insistent press of his body trapping Blaine's against a wall in a hidden corner, forcing his tongue into his mouth and whispering filthy images of what he dreamt of doing to Blaine that the young prince most certainly wanted no part of.

Kurt made a funny sound and Blaine found himself being pulled into his arms tightly.

"My sweet, sweet prince, I am so sorry someone would do something so horrid to you," Kurt murmured, nuzzling in his hair affectionately. "And I would very much like to erase those memories. You have my permission to kiss me whenever you fancy and I promise, you won't be bad at it."

"You can't know that," Blaine mumbled and Kurt laughed.

"No, but even if you're unsure what you're doing, we will soon learn each other very well and it won't be a problem anymore." Kurt made him sit up and tilted his head so they could look at each other. Blaine was taken aback by the beautiful smile on Kurt's face, a pale blush colouring his cheeks as he smiled shyly. "I'd very much like you to kiss me now, please."

Blaine smiled and shifted closer to Kurt, hesitantly place one hand on his waist and the other on the side of his neck. Kurt smiled happily and leant in closer, winding his fingers into Blaine's hair and shutting his eyes expectantly. Blaine almost complained about being forced to make the first move but he had been the one to ask for this so he took a steadying breath and closed the last of the space between them, accidentally bumping their noses together and making Kurt giggle before it was cut off in a happy sigh at the first touch of their lips.

Kurt remained still, evidently attempting to encourage Blaine past his trepidation so he continued to place gentle pecks on the older prince's mouth until Kurt giggled again and pulled him closer, finally responding, tilting his head to the side and slotting their lips together properly. Blaine grinned into the kiss, relishing in the incredible softness of Kurt's lips and the way they moved so perfectly with his.

Kurt nibbled Blaine's top lip, catching him by surprise making him gasp. Kurt pressed closer against him until their chests were touching and hesitantly traced the tip of his tongue over Blaine's lips. Blaine returned the gesture, their tongues brushing and sending a jolt of heat down his spine that caused him to pull away. He didn't want to have any embarrassing reactions to their first kiss. No, those needed to be saved for their wedding night.

Kurt whined and tried to pull Blaine into another kiss but he dodged it, pressing his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and pressing a tender kiss there. A shiver ran up his betrothed's spine in response.

"Well, I don't know what you were worried about," Kurt teased breathlessly. "Kiss me again."

Blaine shook his head and glanced out to where their guards were loitering, pretending not to have seen what should have been an entirely private moment.

Kurt noticed his gaze and stroked a hand through his curls.

"Later," Blaine breathed silently. "When we're alone."

"Come to my chambers?" Kurt murmured back softly, lips brushing Blaine's ear pleasantly. Heat coiled in his stomach as he thought of having Kurt all alone to kiss as much as he pleased. So he nodded in response and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist so they could sit like this for a little longer before heading back into the ball before anybody missed them too much.

* * *

That night found Blaine slipping silently into Kurt's chambers, tripping immediately into the older prince's arms who held him closely, kissing the corner of his mouth with a smile.

"Did anybody notice?"

"No, I caught the exact change of the guards. Nobody knows I'm here," Blaine replied with a smirk.

"Then I suppose that means you can't leave until dawn... when the next change occurs," Kurt teased, eyes glinting mischievously. "I should be very polite and offer you my bed. I'll sleep on one of the lounges."

"Or," Blaine suggested, blushing deeply. "We could _share_ your bed."

Kurt was silent for a moment, caught in shock. He quickly recovered, making a shaky joke.

"Prince Blaine, are you suggesting we break the law and engage in pre-marital relations?" Kurt's face was so brightly red that Blaine frowned, confused.

"No... of course not. I just meant we could lie together, hold each other." Blaine tilted his head as Kurt let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't consciously intended to. "Kurt... are you nervous about our wedding night?"

Kurt released Blaine and walked into his entertaining room. Blaine followed, looking concerned.

"Aren't you?" Kurt finally asked, turning to face him.

"Well, yes, everyone would be their first... time doing that," Blaine mumbled shyly. "But... you seem genuinely scared."

Kurt dropped into a cushioned seat and dropped his face into his hands, groaning in mortification. Blaine dropped to his knees in front of him, tugging at his hands gently.

"Kurt, Kurt, look at me. What's wrong, my angel?"

Kurt peeked at Blaine through his fingers and mumbled something. Blaine shook his head to indicate he hadn't heard and Kurt groaned again. "I don't know the first thing about what's going to happen..."

Blaine flushed faintly. "You've never been taught about... relations?"

Kurt shook his head. "I've been too embarrassed to learn. I always wanted a romance. I never wanted something erotic. Now I'm getting married and we have to consummate it the first night or else it would be a disaster."

Blaine nodded slowly and finally managed to pry Kurt's hands from his face. He kissed the knuckles of each one gently, squeezing them in his before leaning up to kiss Kurt's mouth softly, pulling back before Kurt could escalate things.

"Well, it just so happens I do know a fair bit," Blaine said. Kurt flushed deeply red again but looked a tiny ounce relieved.

"How?"

"Santana likes to overshare and she knows _a lot_. Plus... uh..." Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "There was someone else who liked to overshare."

He wasn't sure why he wasn't telling Kurt about Lord Smythe's advances and harassment but he just couldn't bring himself to admit it. He only had to see the man once more for the wedding and then never again. After that he would legally be Kurt's and there would be nothing the weasel-looking man could do about it.

"Plus... I was... curious." Now it was Blaine's turn to be overtly embarrassed.

"Really?" Kurt teased. "So you... did research?"

Blaine nodded, shutting his eyes as Kurt laughed.

"Blaine, please don't be embarrassed," Kurt giggled, tugging Blaine up so they were both standing and could wrap their arms around each other. "I'm very pleased. At least one of us knows what we're doing... that should make things better for me. Thank you."

Blaine smiled, pleased when he was rewarded with a kiss.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed when he pulled away. "I think you've got me addicted to these in one night."

Blaine grinned and leant in until their lips were a breath away. "Me too."

Kurt smiled against his lips and started to speak, kissing Blaine between each word. "Let's... go... to... bed... my... prince..."

Blaine whimpered in agreement and allowed Kurt to lead him into the bedchamber they would be sharing as of next week. The sheets were pulled back and Kurt separated from Blaine to go to his wardrobe. He withdrew two sets of sleeping clothes and handed one to Blaine. They both blushed and turned their backs to change, Blaine not turning until Kurt confirmed he was dressed. Blaine moved to the side of the bed opposite Kurt and faced him, glancing down at the bed nervously. Kurt smiled weakly, showing he felt the same, before climbing under the covers and holding a hand out to Blaine.

"This is a real first for me," Blaine whispered. "I've never shared a bed with anybody."

"Me either," Kurt whispered. "Come to me, darling. Come hold me."

Blaine acquiesced and slid in close to Kurt, reaching out and pulling him until their bodies were pressed together, legs tangled and arms wrapped tightly around each other. Kurt snuggled under Blaine's chin, pressing tiny, fluttering kisses over his throat.

"I like this," he sighed quietly. Blaine leant down to catch his mouth in a kiss in response. Kurt pressed against him, opening his mouth eagerly when Blaine traced his lips with his tongue. He darted his tongue in briefly, almost moaning at the taste he found that was purely Kurt when the older prince pressed his tongue against Blaine's, hands fisting in his borrowed nightshirt.

They continued exchanging kisses bordering on passionate for a long time until Kurt broke away to yawn, rolling over in Blaine's arms until his back was pressed to the prince's chest. Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him closer and Kurt took hold of one of his hands, lifting it until it rested over his heart.

"Make sure to wake when the cock crows so you can sneak back into your room," Kurt whispered. "We don't need a scandal."

Blaine nodded and kissed the back of Kurt's neck. "I think..." He yawned sleepily, eyes drifting shut. "I... love you."

Kurt was already asleep and hadn't heard and Blaine barely realised he'd whispered the words.


End file.
